1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imaging apparatus and method and more particulrly to imaging apparatus utilizing a coherent beam of optical radiation which is modulated and scanned to produce in a pattern, an image capable of being developed by any one of several methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional copying or reproducing apparatus, optical means are utilized to produce on optical image of graphic indicia. The optical image may be focused on the surface of a selenium drum in an electrostatic copier producing an electrostatic image from the optical image. The electrostatic image is developed using a developing powder such as, for example, a black, thermally settable ferromagnetic oxide powder.
Other known copying or reproducing apparatus utilize means for focusing an optical image of graphic indicia onto the surface of a chemically treated copy sheet. The image sheet may be developed thermally by a high intensity heat source or with a thermally settable powder which is bonded onto the surface of the treated copy paper.
One problem inherent in such apparatus is that a large lens or optics system is required to directly focus an optical image of the graphic indicia onto a surface. A mechanical scanning means is normally required. In certain applications, the optical image is mechanically scanned in sequence onto a surface to form a developable image. In other applications, a light source is scanned across the indicia to form a developable image.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for imaging a representation of graphic indicia using a modulated, scanned coherent beam of optical radiation to form a developable image on a surface.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus and method for utilizing a modulated, scanning coherent beam of optical radiation to concurrently form an image and develop the same.
It is a further object of this invention to provide apparatus and method for utilizing a modulated, scanning coherent beam of optical radiation that forms an image which can sequentially be developed.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide apparatus and method for utilizing a photochromatic member to module a scanned coherent beam of coherent radiation in combination with light deflecting means to form an electrostatic image developable with known ferromagnetic oxide powder developing techniques.